


Don't mind the rain

by thedoctorsunderwear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Rare Ship, come to hell with me, i guess, im crying i ship them so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctorsunderwear/pseuds/thedoctorsunderwear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ok i have fallen for this ship and i have no regrets</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don't mind the rain

**Author's Note:**

> ok i have fallen for this ship and i have no regrets

Kinoshita loved rainy days.

 

The rain was starting to calm down the moment the door bell rang. He rushed to the door and when he opened it Onagawa greet him.

"Yo." 

"Hey , come in. "

Onagawa entered the house and took of his shoes and coat. Kinoshita looked outside and then closed the door sealing the cold outside. " It's stopping." he whispered to himself. He scanned the other boy's clothes trying to figure out if he was wet from rain.

"You want a change of clothes? "

"Nope , everything is dry. "

The two boys climbed up the stairs and entered Kinoshita's room.

The rainy weather made the room dark. The posters on the walls seemed faceless and the bed was messy.

"What are we going to watch?" Onagawa sat on his usual place in front of the T.V. .

"I don't know, the title is wiped out from the tape and i can't read it. Well whatever." Kinoshita put the videotape in the VHS and sat beside the other boy. The screen in front of them turned on and the room finally found a source of light. 

 

The rain started falling heavy against the window and the sound of the raindrops accompanied the voices coming out from the television. The movie came out to be an old-school comedy , the kind of movie that Kinoshita loved , but Onagawa thought that it was a bit boring. 

Onagawa turned his head to look at the other boy. Kinoshita didn't seem to notice him and kept on looking at the screen. He seemed so amused with the silly acting of the protagonist. So adorable. Onagawa leaned a bit closer to Kinoshita and brought his face close to his. Close enough so he could whisper to his ear.

"I'm hungry" Onagawa complained blandly making Kinoshita sit up. 

"Eh? You scared me" he said looking at Onagawa. 

"Sorry" the other replied and remained close to Kinoshita. 

"Ah , i just remembered." Kinoshita stood up , approached the television and paused the movie. He walked towards the door. 

"Wait here."

Onagawa was left alone. He looked around the familiar room. It was a bit messy , like always , with books and CDs lying everywhere. On the walls were hanging several posters of Kinoshita's favorite bands and a few photographs of him and his friends.

Onagawa heard steps on the stairs and following that, Kinoshita came back to the room. He was holding two cups of instant noodles and placed them on the kotatsu in front of Onagawa. 

"Here, your favorite." Kinoshita did his **best** to remember the right flavor and brand of his friend's favorite cup noodles.

"Kinoshita , you are my god." Onagawa seemed really happy with the food in front of him. Lately his mom would buy only low-calorie cup noodles and that killed him. 

"Yes i am." Kinoshita responded with a blush on his face.He was a little relieved that Onagawa actually liked his pick. They sat around the table and began eating silently. Now and then someone would throw a comment about the movie , and how bad the protagonist looked.

"Well, at least i have better hair that him." Onagawa said while chewing his food. 

"Why , i like your hair. It's fluffy."  Kinoshita extended his hand and ruffled the other's hair. 

 

Time pasted fast , the rain wouldn't stop and the room was now filled with music. The two boys were lying down, one on the floor and one on the bed , doing nothing but listen to the music.

"Oh."

"What?"

"I love this song."

The voice coming out from the CD player started singing and Onagawa followed him , singing along the lyrics. His voice made the sound of the rain disappear and Kinoshita's body was overwhelmed with the impulse to tease Onagawa. He attacked him and ruffled his hair once more.

"Hey wait." Kinoshita sat on top of his friend and hugged him without a second thought. Silence fell between them with the only sound, the song that still played.

"Onagawa"

"...Yes?"

"I really love your hair."

"Well , thanks."

The two boys started laughing and Onagawa placed his hands around Kinoshita's waist. 

Time pasted fast, the rain wouldn't stop and the room was filled with music.

Yes, Kinoshita _loved_ rainy days.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at school so it's a little shitty 
> 
> [leave kudos for my broken heart??]


End file.
